goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy Hits Zack in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the village, Mundy was upset about Zack. Mundy: Man! I can't believe that stupid gooberhead Zack Dawson got Demi West into trouble with Miss Finster for trying to drown him. Gelman tried to push Zack off the rooftop for ditching his sister Zara's birthday. I had to ungound Zara but I was caught by his father and now Zara is regrounded! That Zack has gone too far! What shall I do? Mundy thought of something. Mundy: I know! I'm going to hit Zack in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Mundy went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Mundy entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Mundy: Huh? Then Mundy read the sign on the box. Mundy: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Mundy picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Mundy began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Mundy had constructed a missile launcher! Mundy: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Mundy picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Mundy: Now to find Zack! Then Mundy went off to find Zack. Then he saw Zack walking along, and Zack was feeding birds. Mundy used the missile launcher and he targeted Zack's head. Mundy: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Zack in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Mundy launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Zack in the head. Zack started screaming. Zack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! Zack collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Mundy: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! That's what we gets for getting Demi West into trouble with Miss Finster! Just then, the policeman came, much to Mundy's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Mundy, how dare you hit Zack in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Mundy: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Zack in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Mundy, I can't believe you killed Zack by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Then Zack picked himself up on the floor, and he was howling like a zombie. Zack: Brain! Brain! Brain! Mundy picked up a branch. Mundy: Shut up! Mundy hit Zack in his face and knocked him out. Zack was on the floor again. Policeman: Oh no! Zack is hurt! I can't believe you injured him on purpose! That's it, I will pull the rocket out of Zack's head! The policeman pulled the rocket out of Zack's head. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over the policeman, and the policeman was furious. Policeman: Right! That's it, I'm taking you home and tell your parents about this! I'm going to put the rocket back in Zack's head before the ambulance arrives! The policeman put the rocket back in Zack's head and sent Mundy home in disgrace. Just then, four loyal subjects came, carrying King Bob and his throne, and Jordan, Jerome, Josh and Scribe Kid were leading them. Then King Bob noticed Zack on the floor. King Bob: Halt! Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: Zack's been injured! Lower me down! Subject 1: Yes, sire! Subject 2: Yes, sire! Subject 3: Yes, sire! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! So the loyal subjects lowered King Bob down, and he got off his chair. King Bob: Scribe Kid! Jordan! Jerome! Josh! Come and look! Jordan: What is it, sire? King Bob: Zack's been injured! Jordan: Really? Jerome: Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down! Scribe Kid: Yes, sire! So Scribe Kid began to write down everything about Zack's injury. Jordan, Jerome and Josh rushed over to Zack's body. Jordan: Good sweet Mike! Zack's got a rocket in his head! Josh: A rocket in his head! That's funny! Hahahahahahahahaha! Jerome slapped Josh. Jerome: Josh, stop it! You don't ever make fun of Zack having a rocket in his head! Josh: Oops, sorry! Then Josh walked over to Zack and he picked him up. Josh: Wow! He looks like a dummy! Josh started shaking Zack. Jordan: Josh, no! Put him down, you idiot! King Bob rushed over to Josh. King Bob: Josh, will you stop shaking Zack?! If you dare do that, you're dead meat! Josh: Sorry. King Bob: Now put Zack down now! Josh: Yes, sire. Josh put down Zack. King Bob: Guards, examine Zack's head! Subject 1: Yes, sire! Subject 2: Yes, sire! Subject 3: Yes, sire! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! Four loyal subjects rushed over to Zack's body, and they gasped. Trumpet Boy: Oh no! Zack's got a rocket in his head! Subject 2: We need to get it out! Subject 3: Great idea! Let's do it! Subject 4: Let's grab onto the rocket! So the four loyal subjects grabbed onto the rocket to pull it out of Zack's head. King Bob: NO, GUARDS, DON'T! But it was too late, four loyal subjects pulled the rocket out of Zack's head and blood splashed all over King Bob, Jordan, Jerome, Josh, Scribe Kid and four loyal subjects. Jordan examined Zack's head, and he screamed in horror. Jordan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! This is terrible! Jerome: There's a hole in his head! Oh no, it's horrible! Josh: Hahahahaha! ''There's a hole in Zack's head! Dear Jordan and Jerome! Dear Jordan and Jerome! ''Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Jordan: Will you shut up, Josh?! Stop laughing about a hole in Zack's head! Josh: Oh, sorry. King Bob: Good sweet Mike! There's a hole in Zack's hole! Someone must have shot him in his head with a rocket! Oh no! Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid did as King Bob said. King Bob: Henchmen, put the rocket back in his head before the ambulance arrives! Subject 1: Yes, sire! Subject 2: Yes, sire! Subject 3: Yes, sire! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! Four loyal subjects put the rocket back in Zack's head. Then Eric Foster came. Eric: Sire, I saw Mundy shooting Zack in his head with a rocket! This is a very bad thing to do! King Bob: What?! You mean Mundy hit Zack in his head with a rocket? Eric: Yes! King Bob: This is an outrage! Mundy's going to be in big trouble! BIG TROUBLE! Right! I'm calling the ambulance! King Bob picked up his phone, and he began to call the ambulance. King Bob: Hello, ambulance! Do you know what happened? That boy by the name of Conrad Mundy just hit Zack in the head with a rocket! This is so painful! Can you please collect Zack and take him to hospital! Okay! Bye! Then King Bob put down his phone, and he walked over to the dead Zack. King Bob: Don't worry, Zack. The ambulance is on its way! Then the ambulance arrived, and then two ambulance men came and they saw Zack. Ambulance man 1: Oh no! That man's got a rocket in his head! Ambulance man 2: Let's put him on a stretcher! So two ambulance men lifted up Zack's body and they put him on a stretcher. Ambulance man 2: Let's take him to the hospital! So two ambulance men scooped Zack in the ambulance, and they got in the ambulance and took Zack to the hospital. King Bob: Okay, henchmen! Let's go to Floppy Burger! Trumpet Boy: Alright, let's go to Floppy Burger! King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, Josh and Scribe Kid! Let's go to Floppy Burger! Jordan: Great idea! Jerome: Let's go! Josh: This is going to be great! Right, Edward? Scribe Kid: Yes of course, Josh! King Bob: Eric, you're coming? That's for reporting Mundy. Eric: Sure! I love to! King Bob marched back to his throne and sat on it. So four loyal subjects lifted up King Bob's chair, and carried King Bob off to Floppy Burger, as Jordan, Jerome, Josh and Scribe Kid led. Back in Mundy's house, Mundy was sitting on a couch, crying, and Mundy's dad was dismayed. Mundy's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Mundy! Mundy just made a missile launcher and shot Zack in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Mundy's dad was furious. Mundy's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Conrad, how dare you hit Zack in the head with a rocket! Where did you get the idea from? Mundy: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Zack to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Zack in his head with a rocket so I can teach him a lesson for getting Demi West into trouble with Miss Finster. Mundy's dad: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Zack be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now Zack needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Crash Bandicoot games! Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy and King Bob Dallas as Zack Wiseguy as Policeman Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy Paul as one of King Bob's guards, Josh Crum and Eric Foster Brian as one of King Bob's guards and Scribe Kid Alan as one of King Bob's guards and Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Joey as Jordan and Ambulance man 1 Steven as Jerome and Ambulance man 2 Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff